What is Bella going to do?
by katewinterzx
Summary: Bella is madly in love with Jacob and Edward. A part after Jacob recovers when he gets hurt in Eclipse. Please Read And Review!


Short after.. The akward visit Bella gave Jacob while he was recovering. After when Jacob recieved the invitation to the wedding and the note that Edward gives Jacob saying thank you for what he has done. Jacob gets angry and storms out of his house, running as fast as he can so he can cool off. Later that night he calls Bella, but no one is home. So he runs to her house. Luckily, she is alone in her room reading a book. So he taps on her window while the tree branch is cracking. She opens her eyes wide and scurries over to the window and pulls it open. She didn't look so happy.

"Jake, what do you want?" She scowled folding her arms. He looked into her eyes.

"I know you don't want me around, but can you please do this one thing for me?" He said giving her a look.

"Well what is it Jake?" She said pursing her lips.

"Meet me in the field after Charlie falls asleep, but just you. Okay?"He said about to jump down.

"Yeah I'll go, but you have to promise me something Jake. Promise me you won't bother me or Edward because I told you I will always choose Edward and I don't want to fall in love with you even more than I am. I also don't want to hurt you anymore". She said with a convincing look. As much as Jacob didn't want to promise her he did.

"I promise Bells I won't bother you, nor Edward anymore if you come see me in the woods tonight". He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, see you then" Bella smirked.

Jacob went home thinking about what he should say to Bella when they met up.

How Jacob wanted to be with Bella so much, but he knew that Bella was in love with Edward more than Jacob. He also thought about how Jacob could be more suitable for Bella and that he thought he would be better for her than Edward, but he also had to think of Edward on how much he also loves Bella like Jacob does.

While Jacob is at home thinking. Bella is home thinking also. She wants to know what Jacob is going to say when they meet up. How much is he going to affect her? She loved Jacob so much, but she loved Edward more. Then she started to feel guilty, maybe Jacob could be good for her also? Maybe Jacob could give Bella more than Edward? Maybe Jacob is funnier and sweeter than Edward? She still wanted to believe she had her mind set and that she was always going to be with Edward no matter what happened. After all Edward went through alot to be with Bella, but so did Jacob. She wondered what she should do. She didn't decide even though it was almost time to leave.

Jacob was already there in the field while the breeze of the trees went past him. He shivered he liked the feeling. He felt alive. He sat down and looked at the trees staring into the dark night. With the stars and the moon shining bright above him. He started to feel confident about talking to Bella about it all, maybe it wouldn't be so bad like he thought it would be. He started to think about if Bella would completely say no and call it a day. He would have to move on. He was thinking that he can't stay stuck on Bella forever. He heard twigs break he knew Bella was there. She walked slowly towards him and she sat beside him. She had her hair behind her ears and a sweat shirt with a t-shirt under and black pants. She looked comfortable.

"So what did you need to talk about, Jake". She said folding her arms around her knees. Jacob felt a cold rush.

"I know you probably have your mind set Bells, but you have to consider that I might be better for you then he is". He said in a low voice." And I wish you would pick me instead of him". He said.

"Jake I don't know what to do". Bella said confused and unsure.

"I also know that Edward beat me to you when you first moved back here from Arizona, but I could be better for you I promise". Jake said giving a half smile.

"Jake, I know but there is this way Edward makes me feel that is better than yours". She said folding her lip and looking up.

"Bella, I love you so much I would do anything to have you and I promise you that". He said putting his arm around her.

"Jake, and Edward would do the same". She said holding his hand.

"Bells, please if you turn into a vampire you would have to change everything, but for me you wouldn't have to change anything". Jake said.

"I'm falling for you Jake I really am, but I am just caught up, you mean everything to me from the moment we met I knew we were gonna be close, but I never knew we would be like this". She said looking at him with wide eyes. He patted her back.

"Come on lets go by the river Bells" He said getting up picking up her arm. She smiled at him and slapped his arm. He laughed that loud laugh that she always loved. They walked to the river, it sparkled with ripples. Bella put her hands in it and splashed Jacob, they sat down. She set her head on Jacobs shoulder, she picked her head up and stared in his eyes for a long moment and she put her lips on his and they kissed, a meaningful kiss. He reacted so eager that he bumped his head on hers, they both giggled.

"Jake I want you to know that if I choose Edward, that I still want you around, I take back the promise that I made you keep. I don't ever wanna loose you Jake you mean too much to me".

"So your going to choose the Cullen"? He said getting mad.

"No I'm saying if I did Jake". She said biting her lip. Jacob exhaled and said nothing.

"I should get going Jake" Bella said getting up. Jacob pulled her arm.

"Don't. Please. Wait." Jake pulled her from behind and put his head in her hair. Bella shivered, his warm sweet breathe went down her spine and made her toes tingle. She loved being in Jacob's warm arms. She wanted to be with Jacob, but when she thought of Edward her mind went somewhere else. She could see herself with Jacob, but she could see herself with Edward. She wanted to kiss Jacob one last time, before she went.

She turned around slowly and Jacob put his neck down and kissed her gently. She leaned it to his chest. Then he hugged her tight, they hugged for a long time. Bella didn't ever wanna let go of him, but she had to.

"Jake, I'm gonna think about it, but no matter what stick with me okay?". She said getting up, whiping her butt off.

"Okay, so let me know whenever, I won't rush you". He said smiling.

"Alright, bye Jake". She said walking back to her house. She got home and sat on her bed. There was another knock at the window. It was Edward. He got through the window.

"Bella where were you". He said sitting next to her. Bella was dosing off.

"I was with J-Jacob". She said stuttering looking at Edward.

"Oh". Edward said calm. Bella got up and tryed to explain.

"We were just talking Edw-". He smacked her so hard, that she fell to the floor. She felt like her head was spinning. She got up and tryed to push Edward out of her way, she couldn't, he was like stone, cold and still. Charlie called for her and asked her what was wrong, before she knew it Edward was gone out the window. Charlie came in. While Bella was standing there.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing"? He asked.

"Nothing Dad, I just have to practice for this acting thing for school". She said making up a lie.

"Just go to sleep Bells". He said eyeing her down. He went back to sleep. Bella could not stop thinking about what Edward had just done. She hated him for the moment. She couldn't even breathe. She had to talk to someone. She ran downstairsand grabbed her sweatshirt. She ran outside to her truck, she sat there for a minute. She got her cell phone out of her pocket. And called Jacob. It rang four times, but he never picked up. She tryed again. He picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" You could tell he just woke up.

"Jake, can I come over its an emergency." She said her voice being shakey.

"What happened Bella!" Jacob said frantic.

"Please Jake I will explain when I get there". She said hanging up. She drove to Jakes house, she was scared of Edward getting to her, but she was safe in La Push. She got to Jakes house he was waiting outside on his porch. She got out of the car. She was freezing, her and Jacob went inside. They sat on the couch while Jacob had his arm around her.

"Bells, what happened?" He asked rubbing her back. Being concerned.

"Edward, came over and asked me where I was and I told him with you. Then he slapped me so hard I fell. I had to come be with you". She said holding his hands.

"Bella. Where is he?" Jacob said shaking. He was going to morph.

"Jake I don't know". I said getting worried....

To Be Continued


End file.
